BitBook
BitBook is a social networking site for Bitizens. They post things on there that correspond with the game, for example, if a Bitizen moved in he might say something like "I hope my new roomate will be nice", ''or if getting a dream job one might say ''"Working for the barber shop is my passion." Add comments from your Bitbook on this page. Put it under the appropiate heading. Heading not there? Add it! Note: Please don't add the same status twice if only the Bitizen name or Floor name are different. The names vary depending on what Floors and Bitizens you have. Also try to alphabetize it so it's easier to see which comments are already there. 'About the Tower' 'Lobby' *Could we get a snack machine or something in the lobby? Elevator *How do you get the elevator to go? Divine intervention? *It took me 27 trips in the elevator to move all my stuff into Tiny Tower! *Whoops, I just dropped my pants down the elevator! Not a laundry chute... *Wow the new elevator is awesome. 'Apartments' *At the new place, not sure it's up to code though. Where are the stairs? *Been here for a day and some stranger just walks through my apartment. *Found my new apartment. Hey look, free food! *Guys, my new place is awesome! You have to come over! *Hmm, I don't remember what floor I live on... *I don't think that having one wall completely missing is up to code. *I hope my neighbors are nice, I just moved into Tiny Tower. *I need a place with more windows. *Just got to my new place, it seems like a lot of cool people live here. *Just moved in, party at my place! Bring chips & dip. *My new apartment already had stuff in it! Is that normal? *My new apartment is nice, but the people here are sort of weird. *So far no roaches or rats in my new place. *Space is tight in my new place, might cancel the line dance party. *Why does my new apartment smell like cheese curls? 'The Tower in General' *Anyone in TIny Tower notice a bit of a draft? *Hard to believe someone built this tower pixel by pixel. *Hello, new to the building. Hope it's nice here! *I can't find anywhere to fit my Jacuzzi in this new place. *I've always wanted to live in Tiny Tower and now here I am! :D *Loving my new digs at Tiny Tower! What a view! *Moved into a new place called Teeny Towers or something like that. *Renting at Tiny Tower until I have enough to move to Jumbo Tower. *They need to install a Tiny Cell Tower in this place. Only 1 bar! *This new place is ok, I just don't remember being so blocky. *This place is fantastic, I think I am going to really enjoy it here. *Tiny Tower has been voted best virtual building in avatar monthly magazine! *Tiny Tower is nice, but can anyone tell me where the bathrooms are? *Tiny Tower? They could have thought of a better name. *What is the tiger policy in this building? *Why did I move into a tall building when I am afraid of heights? *Without Tiny Tower I would be so bored! *Wow, my new place in Tiny Tower is the bomb. *Wow, this new place is really a dump! *Wow, when they say Tiny Tower they aren't kidding. *Wow, who decorated this place? *Wow, you can see the whole tiny city from up here! *You stay classy, Tiny Tower. 'Jobs' 'Dream Jobs' *Woot, just scored my dream job at the Recycling. *I can't wait to start at my new job at the Game Store! *Just got a job at the Sushi Bar, I'm so excited!!! *Super happy to be working at the Soda Brewery! :D *Found work at the Asian Cuisine, I'm gonna fit in well here. *That's right, I work at the Laundromat :) Jealous? *This new Casino job is going to be perfect for me. *Working at the Frozen Yogurt now. This is the best job ever! *I am the perfect fit for this new opening at the diner. *Landed a gig at the Dentists Office, it's the perfect fit for me. *I get to work at the Video Rental! I must be dreaming! 'Jobs in General' *It seems like the Game Store is never closed. *New here, is there a book club? *The Glass Studio is hot! *Weird, they built a Mens Fashion in my building. *The new Pharmacy is going to be my favorite place ever. *I am going to own this Casino in 10 years. Just watch! *Great deals on everything at the pub, stop on by. 'The Bitizen's Own Job' *Still waiting for the Barber Shop to open. *Doing crazy business at the Art Studio! *I work at the Photo Studio but it's not open today. *We have so much stuff to sell at the Sushi Bar... *My new boss at the Game Store actually seems pretty cool. *Got hired at the Mens Fashion. Yay? *Everyone who works at the Sub Shop is super cool. *Don't come to the Pizza Place, we are closed. *The Sub Shop is the coolest job on the planet. *Working at the Pharmacy is my passion. That and LOL cats. *Closing the Cineplex, the boss aint gonna like this! *Wow, business is booming at the Video Rental. *Working hard and playing hard at the Comedy Club. *Actually looking forward to working at the Pottery Studio. *Come and get it! Everything available at the Sushi Bar. *Things seem to sell themselves here at the Paintball Arena. *Lights out! No more left at the Asian Cuisine. *We just got tons of stock in at the Racquetball. *We have a pretty big selection of stuff at the Travel Agency. *The Sky Burger is a well oiled machine. *The new boss at the Video Rental actually seems pretty cool. *We've been working really hard at the Diner. *We just got tons of stock in at the courthouse. *Finished stocking the Fabric Shop... Can I have a break now? *Good thing I came into work, the Smoothie Shop is slammed today. *I have never seen the Pub this busy. *Found my missing sock and got a great job at the Asian Cuisine! *I have always wanted to work at the Health Club and now I am! *Really digging my new job at the Pub. Swing by! 'Roomates' *My new roommate Neil Young acts like a robot. *My new roommate Franklin May is always using the phone :( *New roommate Ruth Ramirez seems a bit off, but at least the rent gets paid. *The new roommate Paula Brewer has 17 cats, or it smells like it. *My new roommate Angela Stanley is hilarious! LOL! *Brent hasn't come out of the bedroom since move in. Hope everything's ok! *My new roommate Joanne Brown used to work in the circus! *Is that bagpipes coming from Ronnie Harvey's room? Please no! *I think the new roommate C. Gordon is a zombie. *I can't stand the new roomie Vivian Martin's hair! It makes me so mad! *Kyle Berry just moved in and brought a huge stuffed bear. *The new roommate Julie Watkins wont stop playing Pocket Frogs. *I hope our new roomate Darren Harris is cool. *New roommate Robert Diaz has excellent choice in roommates. *The only thing my new roommate Jesse Brewer owns is a rubber chicken. *Mark Hunt just moved in, party at our place! Silly hats only. *The new roomie Patsy Shelton has a huge TV! Woot! *My new roommate C. Sutton smells like cheese. Delicious! *We are gonna party all the time with Arlene Pearson living here now. *New roomie Jared Morrison is decorating the apartment with lawn gnomes. *Our new roommate Rita Ellis asked if we had a trampoline... wow. *Our new roommate Vincent Fox eats nothing but marshmallows! *The new roommate Dan Crawford wants to grow corn in the closet! *My new roomie Paul Watts is a complete slob, yuck! *With our new roommate Stacy Bryant, we can finally play Mario party. *Our new roommate Holly West has a cat that can do math. *My neighbor sings in the shower and they have zero talent. *My new roomie Katie Daniels is so organized she sorted our cereal boxes. *New roomie Jordan shares my appreciation of fine cheese curls. *New roomie Megan has a lot of feather boas. Not going to ask. *The new roommate Alan Armstrong is afraid of the letter Q. *My new roommate Nina Edwards cleans all the time, lucky me! *This new roommate Rita Wheeler had better be nicer than the last guy. *The new roommate Amanda Diaz really likes my bow ties. *Already got in a fight with the new roommate Molly Meyer. :( *My new roomie Anna Douglas brought home food. Hello new best friend. *The new roommate Lang King keeps breaking my Star Wars figures. *My new roommate Sidney Wilson tells terrible jokes constantly. *New roomie Eric Gonzales has the appetite of a sumo wrestler. *Pauline Rice my new roommate is really awesome. New friend! *I can already tell that me and Laurie Scott are going to be best buds. *My roommate Jenny Pierce snores with the power of 10 chainsaws. *I hope that Julio Morales is ok with sleeping on the couch. I need 2 beds. *My new roommate Stacy George won't stop watching reality TV. *My new roommates don't like my feather boas, I can tell :( *New roomie L. Harper needs to get a job, STAT! *I hope my neighbors are nice, I just moved into Tiny Tower. *The new roommate Doris Henry keeps looking at me funny. *New roomie J. Lucas is decorating the apartment with crystal figurines. 'Birthdays' 'Bitizens Own Birthday' *Birthday bash at my place, silly hats only! *Birthday party at my house, no presents please! Just kidding! Bring them. *Can we do pony rides at my birthday party? *Did anyone know that it is my birthday today? *Everyone start singing happy birthday to me, starting...now! *For my birthday I am going to soak in the tub and read a book. *For my birthday I am going to stay home and play games. *Go me! It's my birthday! *Gonna have a birthday party for yours truly. *Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! *Having a pizza party for my birthday. *I hope I get some new games for my birthday. *I hoep someone got me a new phone for my birthday! *I hope someone got me a new TV for my birthday! *I want an ice cream cake from Scoops for my birthday.. *I wonder if anyone knows it's my birthday... *I wonder if we can fit a bouncy castle in here for my birthday... *Ice cream and cake cake cake! Birthday time! *Is attending their own birthday party. *It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to. *It's my birthday people!!! Come on! *Picked up some chips and dip for my birthday bash tonight. *Somebody had better remember my birthday bash tonight. *Someone pinned the tail on me at my birthday party. *We are going out to celebrate my birthday. Come join us! *Who wants to take me out for my b-day? Someplace nice! 'Something That Has to Do with Birthdays' *Does anyone have a B-Day coming up? I have way too much ice cream. 'Random' *Have you ever wondered if we all exist inside a computer simulation? *Everybody is having fun without me :( *If you are going to walk on thin ice you might as well dance. *Out of my mind, back in five minutes. *I intend to live forever. So far so good. *Rock n roll baby! WOOOO! *If you see gum on the floor, leave it there. It isn't free candy. *There are two kinds of people: those who finish what they start and... *I just got a new phone! Now to put my Pocket Frogs on it. *I feel like I am diagonally parked in a parallel universe. *Bitbook I <3 U *Clones are people two. *The only job where you start at the top is digging a hole. *All it takes to fly is to hurl yourself at the ground... and miss. *I like candy, bubblegum and taffy. *People wearing sunglasses indoors: not as cool as you think. *Nobody notices what I do, until I don't do it. *Good thing it never snows here. *A day without sunshine is like, well, night. *Sometimes it feels like my life is in someone else's hands. *Hard work pays off in the future. Laziness pays off now. *I wish someone would give me some new clothes! *I like to rollerblade around the tower, it's much faster. *Someone keeps slipping rude drawings under my door?! *When everything's coming your way, you're in the wrong lane. *I don't think. Therefore I am not. *Lost my pet frog Wally. He is green and small. 100 coin reward if found! *I think I need a software update, I keep bugging out LOL. *We are trapped in here I tell you!!! Trapped! *I think the new roommate Guy Romero is a frog. *Just finished putting away stuff. Anyone seen my 26 foot python? *You can't have everything... Where would you put it? *I'm not a complete idiot, some parts are missing. *Wearing mis-matched socks today, luckily nobody can tell. *Poker game Friday night at my place. Bring snacks! *Does anyone know the pet policy here? I have 2 Persian tigers. *I think I'm just going to lie on the couch all day. *Sometimes I just feel so tiny, ya know? *Anyone want to form a band? I can play the accordian! *I just saw someone flying a kite out their window! *I wanna polka! *Trying to get a Tiny Tower indoor wiffle ball league started. *It's turtles all the way down! *Just disassembled every piece of furniture in my apartment. *Hard to believe someone built this tower pixel by pixel. *Not much to do here, guess I will just pace back and forth for a bit. *There are so many... interesting people living here. *Why was the scarecrow promoted? He was outstanding in his field. *I don't know how to put this but I'm kind of a big deal. *My neighbor is one bit short of a byte, if you know what I mean. *I need some new designer threads. *I'm thinking about changing my oufit. What do you think? *I hope my neighbors can't hear me singing in the shower. *I hope nobody sees me taking my golf clubs up to the roof. Shhh! *Just moved in, finally somewhere quiet to practice my bagpipes. *How about that local sports team? *My posts keep disappearing. Stop censoring me Nimblebit! *Sometimes I get the feeling that we are being watched. *Why did I move into a tall building when I am afraid of heights? *Got to my new place, I need to move all my stuff. Any help? Please? *Anybody want a peanut? *Stop yawning people! Get some more sleep, geeze. *Sometimes I wish I had more resolution. *I just LOL'ed so hard I almost roffled my waffles. *Haters gonna hate. *How many bits would a Bitizen byte if a a Bitizen could byte bits? *Is anyone else constantly hearing background music? *Out walking my pet fish. *Found a giant superball online, tempted to get one and drop it off the roof. *I'm in a glass case of emotion! *I need a Maroon Tingo Anura, please help! *Someone is tapping out nirse code on my water pipes. *Don't panic! *I'm having a terrible day. I don't want to talk about it. Category:Bitizens Category:BitBook Posts